


Doppelgänger

by m4delin



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Off-screen death, injuries, this is a prequal to 'told you so'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4delin/pseuds/m4delin
Summary: Being new to the Manor overwhelmed Illinois, so he took some time to explore a ruin. Some familiraty would help him relax.
Series: Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657972
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Doppelgänger

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from tumblr; juju-on-that-yeet said:  
> I only just saw that you posted prompts loooool XD 26 with Illinois? Scare the adventure boi pls >:3c
> 
> This takes place in the same universe as "Told You So" and "Not Giving In, Not Yet".

It wasn’t often temples or ruins sent chills down his spine, but there was something that bugged Illinois with this one. There were traps, but they seemed all too slow. Anyone with a pair of eyes and reaction time would be able to duck or avoid them.

It left him confused at the first few traps and that had almost cost him his hand. He was used to them being fast paced, he’d figured out the pattern after all, so this really threw him out of the loop.

Then were the animals.

He’d never came across animals in the temples, beside wild ones, because those who were meant as traps died ages ago. But these? They were alive and well fed.

Everything was so strange in this ruin. And when he looked closer in the supposed treasure room, everything looked a tad too clean.

With a frustrated grunt, Illinois took a large gulp from his waterskin. It only took him a glance to see that everything inside was fake. Absolutely nothing was genuine here. If he hadn’t known any better, he would’ve thought that this was a trap.

“Alright, time to head back,” he muttered into the empty cavern and turned towards the corridor he’d come from.

A click sounded through the cavern and Illinois rolled away by instinct.

He let out a scream of pain when a spike went through his leg. His breath was shaky and tears were pricking the corner of his eyes. For a few seconds he laid still as he tried to get his breathing under control. Eventually he calmed down enough to look down at his leg.

He was at the edge of a large area now covered by large and tall spikes and one of the spikes impaled his thigh.

“Fuck,” he said with a quivering voice and swallowed against the lump in his throat. If he began crying now, he probably would bleed out. Looking around, he tried to figure out the best course of action. He needed to free his leg and stop the bleeding. Then he would have to travel back out of the ruin and get back to civilization. Or somehow contact the Manor, he’d forgotten about that possibility.

His thoughts were halted as he heard footsteps approach. From the corridor came a man, dressed in a red robe and a cane in his hand. And a face similar to his own. Another Ego.

“Help,” he said, feeling hope well up inside of him. It was another Ego, which meant he would survive. He didn’t remember seeing this one at the Manor, but then again he had barely met a fraction of them when he was there.

The man stopped and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “You’re alive.”

The way he said it made Illinois’ blood freeze over. “What?” he croaked out as tears began to gather in his eyes again.

The man sighed and walked closer, picking up Illinois’ hat along the way, only to stop a few feet away. “It would’ve been much easier if you just simply died, but then again, you are designed to be good with traps.”

If it wasn’t for the pain in his leg, Illinois would’ve been sure that his heart had stopped.

“W-who are you?”

A smile crept on the man’s lips and a chuckle echoed through the cavern. “To you? No one of importance. To everyone else?” The smile turned sinister and the man placed the hat on his head. “Why, I’m Illinois of course!”

Before Illinois’ eyes, the man began to change. The robe disappeared and got replaced with a beige shirt. Cane changed into a whip. Soon, he was staring at himself.

Air didn’t want to go into his lungs as the man in front of him spun around.

“Don’t I look good? Well, I was just dropping by to pick up the hat. And to make sure you won’t be making any trouble for me. Looks like you won’t so I will take my leave!” The man cackled and all Illinois wanted to do was to wake up.

“Now, take care!” Another cackle as he began to walk away. “Not that you have much time anyway.”

With that Illinois saw the man disappearing into the shadows and heard some rumbling coming down the corridor.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck! I need to get out of here,” he mumbled and bit the inside of his cheek as he balanced up on one leg and tried to free his other. After much pain, he collapsed back to the ground, both legs free. He hiccuped as he curled into a ball, his body shaking.

The sound of growling was way too close and Illinois vision blurred. His body refused to move.


End file.
